Life, lust and love in the safari zone
by pokephile117
Summary: Alex is anything but your average human, he lives in the Kanto region's Safari Zone with his pokemon family. His love for pokemon is much more than platonic. He must balance his lust for pokemon with his training and his duty to protect the Safari Zone.
1. Dragon Riding

Chapter 1:

Alex panted lightly as he ran along the forest floor wearing nothing but a worn out pair of black pants and a simple vine to hold back his long brown hair. He enjoyed the run relishing in the feel of his slim muscled body (a testament of living in the wilds) exerting himself. He could feel the soft forest floor beneath his feet, smell the freshly bloomed plant life and hear the calls of the forests other inhabitants.

He could hear movement amoung the branches above him and saw two blurs pass overhead. Grinning he leapt off one tree, then another and another until he was running along the branches as well. He leapt from one branch to the next as he raced his family, determined to win this time. The training his father gave him made him stronger, faster and much more agile than other humans especially when you consider he's only 14.

A deep male voice called ahead of him. "Come now Alex, you'll have to be faster than that to beat me." his father taunted with a chuckle.

"Yeah faster!" a younger child like voice joined in on the taunting as well. Laughing to himself he redoubled his pace going faster than he ever had before.

His panting was heavier now as he put more strain on his body the faster he ran. _Come on Alex_ he thought to himself _You can do this! _He could see their destination ahead, a large clearing deep within the forest. He soon gained on his family and passed them, he reached the end of the tree line and took a mighty jump and luanched himself from the trees. He flew through the air for all of five seconds before landing on the soft earth of the clearing with a roll and springing to his feet.

He inhaled deeply and yelled. "Yes! I finally did it!" laughing and panting the whole while. Within seconds he saw his family jump from amoung the trees as well, although landing farther than he had. As they turned to face him he saw the two dog like pokemon that where his family.

Lucario strong and noble, standing at roughly 5 feet tall with his peircing gaze and red eyes. The old pokemon showed as small smile and did a slight bow to him. Next to him was his son Riolu who stood just over 2 feet tall and was grinning wildly. "Well done my son's, you have both improved a great deal these past weeks." Lucario stated with pride.

You must be wondering how and why a human child would be living in the wild with a Lucario and his son Riolu. The answer is quite simple, when Alex was still an infant he and his human parents were flying over the Kanto region's Safari Zone when their plane crashed. Alex's parents died in the accident but Alex somehow survived, Lucario saw the plane crash and rushed to the crash site hoping he could help. Lucario spent hours combing through the wreckage before he finally stumbled upon the infant and decided to take the child as his own despite already having an unhatched egg. Alex was saddened that he never knew his human parents, he doesn't even have any memory of them. He loves his family however and wouldn't change his life even if he could.

Alex bowed "Thank you father." he said as he eyed the old pokemon. Obviously never having been around humans Alex grew a sexual attraction for pokemon and he found Lucario to be extremely tempting. Lucario cocked an eyebrow at him when he gazed too long at him. Alex coughed before adding "I'm only as good as I am thanks to your training."

Lucario was ammused by Alex's attraction to him, unusual as it was. He'd had humans try to mate with him before but never a male, the idea was intriguing but Alex was his son. He was curious though, how could someone as competetive as Alex be so submissive? Yeah he's seen it in the past but Alex has no idea. As far as he knows his sexual experiences are unknown to Lucario but he put the thought out of his mind for now. "Perhaps that is so but it was your determination that kept you going when you wanted to quit." Alex blushed at the compliment.

Riolu jumped up on his daddy's shoulder laughing. "I did good to rite daddy?" he asked excitedly. "I'm gonna be as good as you someday and kick butt and protect the forest!"

"You have both done amazingly." Lucario said as he laughed and picked up Riolu off his shoulder. "Which is why I've decided to forego the physical training for today and instead focus on aura combat." He smiled when they both started jumping up and down in excitement saying how this was their favorite part. "Now let's review the basics." he said once they calmed down. "Alex what is arua and how can someone learn to use it?"

Alex took a breath before answering. "Arua is the energy that all life forms give off, from the smallest Caterpie to the mighty Arceus. Anyone can learn to use the power of arua if the they have a teacher and the will to do it."

"Very good." Lucario said clearly impressed. "Now Riolu, what can aura be used for?" he asked as he looked at his son expectantly since all Lucarios and Riolus can use aura.

Riolu stood proud before answering. "Aura and be used to attack and defend one's self and others. It can also be used many other ways such as tracking and seeing in the dark."

Lucario smiled at both of them. "Very good both of you." he coughed weakly suddenly feeling very tired and weak but hid it from them. "Now I want to practice defensive use of aura. Cover yourselves within your aura and I will attack." he said walking away a couple of yards before turning to face them again.

Alex calmed his mind which was difficult since he felt like a Ditto in heat. Once he calmed himself and immerced himself in the flow of his aura as it visibly manifested itself as a barrier of green around his body. Looking over he saw Riolu had done the same as his red aura covered him.

Lucario luanched an Aura Sphere at Alex and then one at Riolu. Alex braced himself as the attack slammed into him making him slide back a few inches but he budged no farther. He held the ball of energy for a moment before deflecting it skyward where it exploded in a harmless burst of light. Alex looked over at Riolu who was struggling with his ball and was worried for a moment that he wouldn't be able to stop it, at least until he spun around with the attack in his hands and sent it flying back at Lucario. With a stunned look Lucario deflected the attack and sent it flying into a tree.

"Very clever Riolu," he said once he recovered "turning my own attack against me." Next he looked at Alex. "Alex your form was impeccable." They both smiled at the praise and Lucario smiled at them. Just then he was overcome by a sudden weakness and slumped over. They rushed forward but stopped when he raised his paw.

"Father," Alex said with concern coloring his voice. "are you ill?" He and Riolu exchanged worried looks.

Lucario was silent until he recovered some. "I'm fine my sons." he finally said sounding weary. "I am getting old and know not how much time I have left with you." he was panting. "That is why I train you so hard, so that I can know you will both be safe when I am no more."

"Daddy," Riolu said walking over to him. "maybe you should go home and rest." he looked at his daddy with teary eyes. "I'll go with you."

"Yes, yes rest." Lucario said somewhat reluctantly. "Alex, I'm sure you must already have plans." He gave him a knowing look and smile while Alex tried to hide a surprised look.

Alex watched as the two walked away and waited until he could no longer see them before running off in the opposite direction. What Lucario said unnerved him. _Does he know about me and the other male pokemon?_ He asked himself, reguardless Alex does have plans at the lake he's running towards.

Alex stopped and crouched behind a bush as he saw his plan laying on the shore. Dragonair was basking in the sun and appeared to be napping as Alex lowered himself even more and got ready to pounce. He sprang from behind the bushes and towards Dragonair who, with a quick movement had Alex wrapped up.

Dragonair looked ammused. "Why must you always try that?" he asked as he gave a gentle squeeze. "You know you always end up wrapped."

Alex looked at him seductively. "Maybe I like being bound by you." in a seductive voice.

Dragonair chuckled. "Oh I can tell you enjoy it very much." he said as he gave another gentle squeeze and felt Alex's hard cock against him. He pressed his lips against Alex's and their tongues clashed for dominance until finally Alex succumbed to the dragon. He moaned in pleasure as the dragon slid his tongue down his throat. Dragonair pulled his head back and using his tail pulled off Alex's pants exposing Alex's thick 9 inch dick.

"So tastey looking." he said as he slowly took Alex in his mouth which made him moan with pleasure. He slid his tongue up and down the length of his member, gently nipping the tip causing Alex to whimper slightly. "Does my little bitch like that?" he asked as he took his mouth off his aching cock and snaked his tail towards Alex's exposed ass.

"Oh fuck yes!" Alex moaned with lust. He gasped as Dragonair's tail entered him and again as the first small blue ball entered followed by the second larger one. He felt so full and so damn good he wondered how he hadnt exploded right there.

"My little bitch likes having his ass so full doesn't he?" Dragonair said wiggling his tail and pushing it deeper into his ass. He could feel Alex's ass clenching his tail wanting to take even more in. He enjoyed torturing Alex like this, making him whimper and writhe while he was dominated.

Alex whimpered with lust. "Yes master I love it when you fill me." Dragonair brought his head back down to Alex's throbbing cock and took it back into his mouth. He knew Alex wouldn't last much longer when he placed his hands on Dragonair's head as it bobbed up and down on his dick. In response to it Dragonair started to wiggle his tail even more while thrusting it in and out of Alex's hungry ass. Alex gasped as his orgasm shook his entire body, his dick becoming more senstive as he dumped load after load into Dragonair's mouth who swallowed it all.

After the dragon pulled his lips off of his still hard member, Alex got down on all fours with Dragonair's tail still in his ass wiggling grabbed the dragon's own 8 inch cock and brought it to his mouth. He slowly licked up and down the shaft, worshipping it like it was a gift from Arceus himself. "Yeah you suck that dick bitch." he heard Dragonair command. He twirled his tongue around the head of the dragon's steely cock before bobbing his head up and down taking the whole thing in his mouth. He started a slow tempo and gradually sped up, he wanted his reward and would not be denied. Before long he felt the dragon's body stiffen and he sucked harder and faster wanting his master's seed in his mouth which is exactly what he got, after another minute Dragonair arched his long slender body and shot a huge load into Alex's waiting mouth. Swallowing as fast as he could Alex made sure to get every last drop from Dragonair's cock.

"Does my little bitch like drinking his master's cum?" Dragonair asked as he pulled his dick from Alex's mouth and his tail from his ass which casued him to whimper sadly and nod his head. Laying back he playfully slapped Alex's ass with his tail while his cock now pointed straight in the air.

Alex went to postion himself of Dragonair's cock but was stopped as his tail pulled him back. "Please" Alex begged "let me." he tried reaching for it but Dragonair held him firmly in place.

"You want this nice thick dragon dick?" he asked clearly teasing him. "You better beg and make me beleive you want it."

"Please let me take that big dragon dick." he pleaded with lust filled eyes and a crazed tone to his voice. "I want you fuck me hard, I want to feel you dominating my hole using me like the bitch I am." he was panting from his need now. "I want to feel you dump your load into my hungry ass."

Dragonair smirked before releasing him and watched as Alex positioned himself over his waiting cock. As Alex started to lower himself Dragonair thrust upward into his ass roughly which elicited a pained moan from Alex. "You take that dick slut." Dragonair ordered which is exactly what he did. He pumped himself up and down on the dragon's dick moaning all the while. Before long Dragonair started to thrust in synch with him which made it even better since with the dragon's thrusts he was able to get even deeper penetration. The two were bucking wildly now and Alex was crying out in lust and pleasure with each pump. Alex didn't think it could get any better until Dragonair started to glow.

His slender frame thickened and grew wider while he grew two arms and two legs. His wing like ears disappeared and two antennae grew from the top of his head, the blue orbs on his neck and tail disappeared and he grew two small wings on his back. His blue skin was replaced by yellow, Dragonair had evolved into Dragonite! The one thing Alex noticed most of all though was that the dick buried within him grew as well! It had have gotten at least 3 extra inches and was brutally slamming into his prostate which had his balls working overtime.

He felt two hands grab him by the shoulders and start slamming him down on the now monsterous cock that filled more than he ever had before. Alex was crying out Dragonite's name with every thrust as he brutally slammed into his ass with such force that Alex felt like he was losing his mind within the lust filled force of each thrust. Alex let loose a wild roar as his second orgasm consumed him and he shot his load all over Dragonite's belly. As Alex came Dragonite felt his ass clench even tighter around his big dragon dick and couldn't hold back any longer. With one final thrust he held Alex as deeply as he could on his dick while he roared as his release rushed through his cock and into Alex's waiting ass. It took another five minutes before his orgasm subsided and his cock stopped shooting.

Alex collapsed on Dragonite's belly as they both panted, completely exhuasted from the experience. "That was absolutely amazing." Alex finally said once his breathing calmed down enough. He felt Dragonite's arms close around him and looked up to find himself staring into his eyes.

"You're telling me." Dragonite panted still looking into Alex's eyes and holding him against his chest. "That was the best sex I've ever had."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Sex and evolution at the same damn time." Alex luaghed. "I wish I could stay but I need to bathe and head home to check on father." he said reluctantly as he slid off Dragonite's belly and stumbled slightly as he landed, Dragonite's new dick threw off his balance. He slowly walked towards the lake.

Dragonite cocked his head to side as he sat up and faced Alex's direction. "Is something wrong with Lucario?" he asked with a concerned look. When he was just a baby Dratini, Lucario saved him from a group of poachers.

Alex sighed as tears formed in his eyes. "He's old Dragonite, I dont know how much time he has left." his voice choked at the end as he started to cry.

Dragonite walked over to him and hugged him from behind. "Hey now," he said as he turned Alex around and wiped a tear from his eye. "don't cry Alex." he hugged him again.

Alex returned the hug as mush as he could. "I don't want to lose him Dragonite!" he sobbed as he tried the push the thought away. "He's the only father I've ever known!" he buried his head in Dragonite's belly trying to forget the world.

"Shhh." Dragonite said as he bent over and stroked Alex on his face. "It'll be alright Alex." he was saddened seeing him like this, Alex is the only human he's ever known. There might not have been a romantic relationship between them but he still cared about him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." he said as he gently lifted Alex and walked into the lake with him.

A half hour later Alex was clean and smiling again. "I'm sorry about earlier Dragonite." he said with a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it." he said as he hugged him. "Now, would you like a ride home?" he said as he flexed his wings.

"Would I? Of course I would duh!" Alex luaghed as Dragonite bent over and he climbed onto his back. Alex yelled with excitement as Dragonite leapt into the air flapping his small but powerful wings and veered towards the mountain that was home.


	2. Lucario's Tragic Discovery

Alex sat on a large boulder in the center of the grove, meditating and opening himself to the flow of aura. The world was beautiful, especially when seen through the flow of aura, which touched every living being and left echos on every object. His eyes closed, he was physically blind to the world yet aura was all he needed to see the pokemon scattered throughout the grove. He could see the Caterpies as they crawled among the branches of the trees, the Rattata scurrying through the brush and even the Pidgey as they flew over head. It is the perfect example of beauty. He emerced himself in the flow, enjoying the calm it brought him.

He had been conflicted earlier, his feelings for Lucario were not just sexual, he'd always known that but now they were just getting more powerful. He wanted to feel Lucario's arms embrace him, his lips caress his own, to feel the older pokemon on top of him as he bred Alex. Most of all however, he wanted the satisfaction of hearing Lucario say "I love you." The thought of it added to his calm.

He was shaken from his serenity however, when a red shade of aura, the shade of fear and pain entered the flow. It was deep, horrible and all consuming, so intense it was that it almost punctured his calm. He got up with his eyes still closed and ran, following the trail of the aura towards it's source. The intensity of it spiked periodically, sending shivers up and down his spine. _Who could be in such pain and feel so mush fear? _He asked himself. A more troubled thought appeared soon after. _What monster would inflict such harm on an innocent creature? _He continued running, his breathing becoming labored in his frenzied run.

He soon found the source of the fear. Stopping at the edge of a clearing and hiding behind a bush, he saw a Nidorino trapped within a net of some kind, surrounded by a group of humans. There were 5 men and 2 women, there were dressed in all black clothes with a red letter embroidered on the fronts and backs. One of the men was dressed differently though, he wore a nice red coat with black pants and had an air of command to him. He was apalled when he realized they were the source of Nidorino's pain and fear. He saw one of the men place some sort of black ring around Nidorino's neck, which caused him pain. "Please stop!" Nidorino cried out, even though the humans couldn't understand him.

Alex stopped himself as he got ready to rush to Nidorino's aid, he couldn't take them all on by himself. He may be a great fighter but even the strongest of fighters can fall to numbers. He sent a warning through the aura flow, alerting Lucario and Riolu who immediately made for his location. It would be some time before they reached him so Alex was going to resign himself to waiting for them. He through that thought away as one of the men kicked Nidorino, looked over and saw Alex. "Please help me!" he pleaded as tears ran down his face.

Rage took over once he heard Nidorino crying out to him. He rushed out of the brush and roared "Leave him alone!" He startled the group and they all pulled out these strange red and white balls. "If you so much as touch him again, I will destroy you." he threatened with a glare in his eyes.

The man who looked to be their leader stepped forward. "Just who do you think you are boy?" he asked with a smirk as the group behind him laughed.

Taking an offensive stance he proclaimed, "I am one of the guardians of this forest." he tried to intimidate the group. "Leave Nidorino alone and leave my forest now or I will hurt you."

They all laughed sinisterly as the leader answered him. "Tell you what runt, walk away now and we'll let you live." he stopped laughing. "Interfere and we will end you."

Alex let loose a feral growl. "I can not walk away. This is your final warning, leave this forest or else." he needed to bide his time until Lucario and Riolu showed up.

The man openly glared at him now. "We are Team Rocket, and we'll do as we please." he motioned to his compatriots. "We will not be threatened by some young punk. Let's teach him the consequences of fucking with Team Rocket."

Alex stared in shock when, as they threw the weird looking balls, pokemon appeared. An Ekans, Golbat, Machoke, Nidoqueen, Onyx, Graveler and Fearow. "Get him." the man ordered.

"Please," Alex pleaded not wanting to harm the pokemon. "stand aside, I've no quarrel with you."

"They wont listen to you punk." the man taunted.

"I'm sorry human." the Onyx said sadly. "We must do as our masters command."

"No, you don't." he said pleadingly as both the pokemon and the humans looked at him in shock, not expecting him to be able to understand them. "Do you not have free will?"

"You can...understand pokemon?" the man asked, looking at him with interest. "New deal, join us, someone with your talent could go far in our organization.

Alex glared at the man again. "I will never join someone who would harm pokemon as you do." he felt insulted at the offer.

"Very well," the man said sarcastically. "destroy him."

"I'm sorry young one, but we have our orders." Onyx said grudgingly. "I promice we'll try to make it quick."

Time was up, he couldn't wait any longer, he has to hold his own until Lucario and Riolu showed up. "So be it." he said, resignation coloring his voice.

Golbat and Fearow rushed him, bothing looking to hit him with a Wing Attack. Alex dropped on his back as the two flew over him, as he passed Alex grabbed onto Fearow's wing and swung himself onto his back. Alex focused his aura into his fist and gave Fearow a powerful punch to his left wing, making him cry out in pain. Alex flipped off of it's back as Fearow crashed into the ground.

When he turned around the other pokemon had closed the distance and Golbat was coming around for another pass. Onyx rushed him from the front while Golbat came in from his left, as Golbat tried to hit him he grabbed it's wing and sent it flying into Onyx and the two collided. He barely managed to side roll out of the way of Nidoqueen's slash, only to get slammed by her tail. Alex saw Machoke coming in for a kick and grabbed his leg before he could make contact. Alex cried out in agony as he felt a set of fangs sink into his right side, he looked down and saw Ekans clamped onto his side. Using one hand, he ripped Ekans off his side and threw him into the recovering Golbat.

He swung Machoke around and released him, making him crash into Nidoqueen. Alex flinched and dropped to his knees as Ekans' venom coursed through his veins, his vision burred and his movements became sluggish as his breathing became labored. The other pokemon circled him cautiously, now aware that he was not like other humans. He was glad for the temperary respite, for he used it to tap into the flow of aura, using it to slow the progress the poison that was now destroying his body. _I need to retreat but I can't leave Nidorino to these monsters._He knew that if he didn't get a peacha berry soon he would die.

Onyx lunged at Alex, catching him by surprise. He couldn't move fast enough to avoid it. Alex was convinced he was going to die, until a blue figure intercepted Onyx with a Metal Claw and throwing him to the side. He looked up weakly and saw Lucario crouching over him. "Alex! What's wrong!?"

Alex was weezhing now and coughed up blood. "Poison...need...berries..." he said barely keeping his eyes open. "Nidorino...help..."

Lucario looked over and saw what he was talking about. "Riolu!" he barked and Riolu instantly jumped to his side, ready for battle. "Free Nidorino, I'll hold off the pokemon.

"Got it daddy!" Riolu said then ran off towards the helpless pokemon.

Lucario turned to face the remaining pokemon, rage contorting his usually kind face. Graveler rushed him with Rollout and Lucario countered with a force palm so powerful it cracked the rock pokemon's body, taking him out of the fight. Next Machoke rushed him with a Mach Punch, Lucario caught it with both paws and with a single motion, twisted it's arm causing it to break with a crack that echoed throughout the clearing, he may have even dislocated it's shoulder. Lucario released the arm, grunting with satisfaction as he saw the bone sticking out of the flesh. Lucario never fought so savagely but they had harmed Alex, his rage was out in full force now. He would show no quarter.

Golbat and Nidoqueen faced him now, both looking nervous as they saw what he had done to their allies. Golbat flew at him with a Wing Attack, Lucario readied himself but at the last second, Golbat veered off to the right revealing Nidoqueen charging with a Horn Attack. Lucario was caught off guard and took the hit directly to his chest, which hurt Nidoqueen as well as she hit the steel spike on his chest.

Lucario got back to his feet, as he was knocked back several feet and saw Onyx burrow into the ground. _Brilliant_ Lucario thought to himself. He faced Nidoqueen, who was again chargeing him, using slash this time. As he raised his guard Onyx erupted from the ground, he took a double hit as Nidoqueen hit him and Onyx sent him flying.

He fell to one knee when he landed. _Damn it! I need to end this!_ He glanced over at Alex who was slouched over on the ground shaking. _Alex needs help or he isn't going to make it._ He looked around for Riolu and soon saw him jumping from one human to another, hitting each of them with a pound attack. "You hurt my brother and now I hurt you." he said in a sing-song voice, giggling the whole time. He finally reached Nidorino and with a single Metal Claw, tore the net to shreds. When he saw the black ring he did the same and smashed it.

Lucario made a dash for Alex. "Get on my back!" he yelled with urgency as he put his back towards Alex. He weakly reached up and gripped Lucario's back, Lucario then hefted Alex onto his back, carrying him piggy back style. "Riolu! Nidorino! We need to move now!" He ran into the forest with the duo close behind. He sighed with relief when he realized they weren't being followed, though he kept up his frenzied run towards the mountain cave that was home, it was so close.

"Dad," Alex said weakly. "I'm sorry I didn't wait for you." he coughed harshly, spitting up more blood.

"It's alright son." He said as he kept running. "You did what you had to in order to help Nidorino. I am so proud of you."

Alex smiled weakly. "Daddy, I love you." he said as he planted a kiss on Lucario's neck before passing out.

"Alex!" Lucario panted as he doubled his speed. They finally made it to their mountain cave. Lucario rushed into the cave, towards a stone slab that was back against a wall. He layed Alex gentely on the slab. "We need peacha berries!" he yelled with fear.

Nidorino perked up his ears. "I know where we can get some!" he exclaimed.

"Riolu!" Lucario said looking at him. "Go with Nidorino and bring back as many berries as you can!"

"I will daddy!" Riolu said as he started to run with Nidorino, looking back long enough to say. "Hang in there Alex!"

Lucario dropped to his knees next to Alex and placed a paw on his fore head, he was burning up. Grabbing an old blanket he had scavanged, he went back over to him and covered him in it as he started to shake.

"Dad." Alex whispered weakly, as he barely opened his eyes.

Lucario dropped back to his knees. "I'm here Alex." he answered as he stared into his normally brown eyes but were now galzed over with silver as the poison destroyed his body. "I'm here." he said as he wiped a bead of sweat from Alex's forehead.

Alex reached up with a shakey arm and cupped Lucario's face. "Dad, please lay with me." he gave a weak pleading look.

Lucario was conflicted, Alex was practically his son, yet he couldn't deny the feelings that had developed. So he did as he asked. He gentely lifted Alex's torso, put his own back to the wall and carefully leaned Alex against his chest, avoiding the spike on his chest. He wrapped his arms around Alex's torso and Alex laid his arms on Lucario's.

Lucario rested his head between Alex's neck and shoulder. "Hang in there Alex, help is coming." his shaking was getting worse. There was an ache in his chest, Alex was dying in his arms and there was nothing he could do but lay with him and try to comfort him as he slowly wasted away. He fought back a sob as tears started to stream down his face.

Alex noticed the tears and reached up with a shakey hand to wipe away a tear. "Don't cry daddy." he tried to smile weakly as he coughed up yet more blood. "If I'm going to die, at least my final moments will be in your arms."

"Alex." Lucario choked out past the lump in his throat. With a trembling voice he finally said. "Please, I love you."

"I know you do daddy." as another fit of coughing overcame him. "It hurts so bad." he cried, gripping Lucario's arms.

Lucario hugged him closer as they both cried. "Alex, please stay with me!" he pleaded. "I need and love you!"

It was then that Alex understood that Lucario did love him as more than a son. "I love you to Lucario." Alex said as he kissed Lucario on his snout before convolsing. He laid still after that, his breath nothing but a rattle. Lucario cried out in agony as the one he love lay dying in his arms.

"Daddy!" his head shot up as Riolu and Nidorino came running into the cave, each carrying as many berries as they could. Riolu looked at them both with tears in his eyes. "Are we too late daddy?" he asked handing him one of the pink berries.

"I don't know son." Lucario said, taking the small berry. "Alex, please open your mouth." his mouth slowly opened just enough to place the berry inside. "Now chew and swallow." he did as he asked. They repeated this for several minutes until Alex fell into what humans call a "coma."

"Daddy, is he?" Riolu asked, crying as he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"No. he's alive for now." Lucario said, trying to be strong for Riolu. "Now all we can do is wait. Go get some sleep, I'll watch over him." Though he was reluctant Riolu did as he asked.

"Lucario," Nidorino said somberly as he stepped forward. "I'm sorry he got hurt helping me."

"It's not your fault Nidorino." he said as he held Alex tightly. "Go home to your family, they must be worried about you." Nidorino nodded his head and ran out of the cave.

Lucario soon drifted off to sleep, worn out by the day's events. As he fell asleep he whispered. "I'm here Alex, I love you."


	3. A Fiery Evolution And Awakening

It's been two days since Alex fell into his coma. Lucario, who had barely left his side for more than a few minutes at any given moment, knelt beside him now. "Alex," he said, his voice sad, "Alex I know you can beat this, you're stronger than this coma."

"Daddy?" he stood and turned when he heard Riolu call for him.

"Yes son?" he answered, trying to put on a strong face for him. He felt bad for having neglected him the past two days.

Riolu looked at him sadly. "Daddy, you need to get out of here for a while." Lucario started to protest but Riolu cut him off. "You've barely eaten or moved since Alex got hurt, I know you love him." Lucario gave a small shocked expression. "I'm young but not blind daddy. Do you think Alex would want you to suffer for him?"

Lucario stared at him for a moment before dropping his gaze. _He's right._ He thought to himself. "No he wouldn't." he finally said, feeling slightly foolish for letting his feelings cloud his judgement, that and the fact that his son was lecturing him.

Riolu smiled "Come on daddy, Chansey is coming to watch him so we can go for a walk." he tugged at Lucario's arm as they heard Chansey's gentle voice calling into the cave.

"Hello there Lucario, Riolu." she smiled as she entered. "It's good to see you two again." she stopped before the duo.

Lucario smiled sadly. "It is good to see you again as well Chansey. I only wish it was under better circumstances." he looked behind him at Alex.

"How is he?" she asked as she walked around them to see Alex.

"Still no change." he said sighing. "If he doesn't wake, I fear he will die. We can't feed him like this."

Chansey looked at him, sympathy clear in her eyes. "You go ahead and spend some time with Riolu. I'll keep an eye on him."

Riolu tugged on his arm. "Come on daddy." he said as he pulled his reluctant father along.

"So what are we doing?" Lucario asked as he was pulled along.

Riolu giggled. "You'll see daddy!" his smile got even bigger when his father laughed, something he hadn't done since Alex got hurt.

"Alright." he chuckled, as Riolu pulled him through the forest. As he was pulled through a final bush he saw where Riolu was taking him, one of the many lakes that spread across the Safari Zone.

"Come on daddy!" Riolu giggled. "Let's have a day of play!" he added as he ran and dove off the cliff, diving straight into the lake.

Lucario couldn't help but laugh as his son splashed into lake. "Alright here it goes." he said, taking a running start, he launched himself off the cliff and plummeted towards the water below. The water was chilly when he hit it, he propelled himself towards the surface with a few kicks of his powerful legs.

Riolu was starring at him as he breached the surface. "I'm glad you're smiling again daddy." he said with a smile.

Lucario smiled back but still felt bad. "Riolu, I'm sorry I've been neglecting you the past few days." he sighed and closed his eyes.

"It's ok daddy." Riolu said, swimming over patting him on the back. "I'm worried about Alex to."

Looking at him with a weak smile, Lucario nodded. "Now come, let's play!" he said, diving under the surface of the water with Riolu following him.

Riolu caught up to him quickly, grabbing and tickling one of his feet causing Lucario to falter in his kicks. They playfully started fighting, Riolu grabbing hold of Lucario's tail while he tugged on Riolu's ears. Before long the had to swim for the surface, both needing air. With a few powerful kicks they burst forth from the water, each going roughly 5 feet into the air before hitting the water again.

Riolu tackled him in the water, making them both laugh as the water splashed when they hit. "Got'cha daddy!"

Laughing as he wiped the water from his eyes, he teased "Are you trying to be a Magikarp?"

"No daddy!" he laughed hard. "I didn't try using splash!"

The water behind them suddenly exploded as a massive figure emerged from the water. It had a gaping maw, half it's body was blue except it's belly. It wore a feirce expression, and it's body resembled a giant serphantine dragon.

"Gyarados..." Riolu gulped.

_This...this isn't good._ Lucario thoughtto himself. He didn't like the odds of fighting Gyarados in the water.

"Forgive me for intruding," she said, it was definitely female but with a rough voice. "but did I just hear you making fun of my kin?" she has a vicious edge to her voice and eyes.

"No ma'am," Lucario said, trying not to sound nervous. "that wasn't our intention." he added, an honest tone to his voice.

"Hmm and why should I believe a land dweller?" she asked with a growl.

"Please ma'am..." he started, before he heard the familiar soft thumping in the distance. "What?" he asked, looking around until he saw it, a sleek black helicopter, gleaming in the sky, on it's side was a symbol he recognized and filled him with rage.

"What are you look at land dweller?" Gyarados asked savagely.

"Mighty Gyarados," he pleaded. "I'm sorry for offending you but I implore you to let us go." he pointed where the helicopter had been, it had vanished behind the trees.

"Why would I do that?" she asked, vicious curiosity in her voice.

"Daddy, what is it?" Riolu asked.

"Did you see that...human contraption?" rage started to fill his voice. "Those same humans harmed my son!" he started to yell.

Gyarados looked at him with what he thought was a smirk. "Foolish Lucario, do you think me a fool?" she roared, rearing back as if to attack. "Your son is right beside you!" she prepared to strike.

"My human son!" he roared, furious. "Those same humans would destroy our homes and enslave us all!" his eyes practically shone with pure blue as his rage intensified. "Including you and your kin."

"Human's are vile creatures and yet you claim one as your son?" she scoffed, her eyes looking equally intense.

Riolu spoke up now. "He isn't like other humans!" he yelled. "He's noble and self sacrificing. He's fighting for his life because he saved a Nidorino!" his aura glowing red. "He'd have done the same for you!"

"Please Gyarados, I beg of you, let us get our vengence againt those vile people.

Gyarados stood silent for a long minute before answering. "Just this once, I shall let you go." she turned getting ready to dive. "Good luck dealing with them." with that she dove and they got pummled by the surge of waves she left behind.

Before they knew it they were washed ashore. "Well..." Lucario said, as he and Riolu shook themselves dry. "that was a quick ride to shore."

"Yeah," Riolu agreed, getting water out of his ears. "what now daddy?"

Lucario looked towards where the helicopter had hovered and thought for a moment. "Now we scout for the camp. Then we find out what they're up to." Riolu nodded and they both ran into the forest, Lucario leading.

"What will we do," Riolu asked, as they jumped up to the tree branches. "once we find out what they're up to?"

"One thing," Lucario tried to answer before a branch beneath him snapped, he jumped off it to another one, giving a releived sigh. "at a time Riolu. First let's find their camp or base, whatever they have setup."

They kept running for close to an hour until the came to a clearing that shouldn't have been there. Team Rocket had destroyed the trees in that entire area! Rage over came Lucario and he noticed it did Riolu as well.

"Those bastards..." Riolu said, under his breath. "they'll pay for this."

Lucario snarled. "Indeed they shall my son." his paws formed into fists. "Let's find out what they're up to."

The area was littered with the remains of trees, charred and splintered. Some of them were as round as a Snorlax and probably 5x it's weight. Team Rocket had large machines slowly clearing the area but it's take them some time. Time Lucario was going to use to recon the camp.

There were a series of tents in the back of the wreckage, with the largest tent in the back. Each tent was black, again embroidered with a large red 'R' the insignia of Team Rocket.

"Stay close and follow my lead." Lucario said to his son, as he ran from tree to tree. As they got closer to the camp, they had to stop more frequently as they ran into more and more Team Rocket grunts.

Lucario motioned with his hand for Riolu to stop, waiting for a patrol to pass by. They both crawled under their trees, into large grooves left by their machines. Lucario didn't even breathe as they stopped in front of him.

"Why does the boss want us patrolling this area?" said a man. "There's been no sign of that boy we encountered last time."

"Yeah," agreed a woman. "he's probably 6ft under by now." they both snickered and Lucario sighed with releif.

Lucario whistled lowly and within seconds, Riolu was by his side. The camp was spread out in front of them. "We're splitting up to save time." he looked at the camp. "You'll take the right half and I'll take the left." he started to leave but stopped. "There doesn't appear to be a lot of them here but be careful."

Riolu nodded understandingly. "Don't worry daddy, I will." he took off.

Lucario made a swift jump to the first tent, looking around cautiously to make sure he hadn't been spotted. Crouching, he made his way around to the opened flap of the tent.

Listening closely, he heard no signs of movement within. Either way, he took a defensive guard as he rolled into the tent. He looked around, nothing but computers with strange pictures on them.

_What is all this for?_ He asked himself but had to leave, as he heard footsteps approaching. He shot out of the tent, appearing as a blur to the people approaching.

He spent the better part of the next hour, going from tent to tent, scouting them out. To his frustation, they all had the same damn thing, computers. Then he reached one of the largest tents, there were voices inside, not just humans either.

He could hear pokemon, some scared, some angry and some...in pain. He had resist rushing in to help them, there were multiple humans. If he went in, Team Rocket would know they were here and it would cuase trouble.

"Come on!" yelled a harsh female voice. "Giavonni want's all the pokemon collared before the Neural Transmitter arrives!"

_The what?_ He asked himself confused.

"Hey!" argued a man. "Why don't you try to collar some of these pokemon!? Some of them won't give up without a fight." a cage rattled violently. "How about you try your luck with that Scyther?"

The female laughed harshly. "Very well." there was a crackling of energy.

Lucario peered around the opening of the tent, it was lined with row after row of caged pokemon. There were multiple humans, maybe twenty of them. He caught a glimpse of the female, dark purple hair, with a black coat that ran down to her feet. He couldn't see her face but could see what she held, a long whip, maybe 10ft long and crackled with energy.

She chuckled evilly. "Open the cage grunt." he could hear the smrik in her voice. The cage opened with a creak.

He watched as Scyther turned towards the woman, rushing her with his scyths ready to strike. With a flick of her wrist, she wrapped the whip around one of his scyths and pulled him to the ground as he was shocked.

"Now, now Scyther." the woman said, clicking her tougne. "This will be much simpler, not to much less painful, if you just gave in and wore the collar. "What do you say deary?"

"Fuck you bitch." Scyther said, shaking the whip off of his arm. Though they couldn't understand him, they certainly understood he wasn't giving up.

The woman sighed. "Such a shame," she said, taking a second whip from her belt. "to have to beak such a fine specimen's spirit." she shrugged in mocked sorrow. "Oh well, the will of Giavonni will not be denied." she sent both crackling whips towards Scyther.

Before they could make contact, Scyther was on the move, though slower than Lucario knew he could move. _How long has he been here?_ He looked worn out and injured.

Scyther appeared behind her, hovering with his wings and he did a round house kick and sent her flying into one her subordinates. "Take that you assholes." he heard him mutter to himself.

_Come one Scyther..._ Lucario prayed to himself. _This is your chance to get away._

The woman turned, rage contorting her face, her face was young, with shrap green eyes. "You will regret that bug." he pressed a button and the whips crackled even more intensly, as more energy flowed through them. "You shall seriously regret that."

They stared each other down, waiting to see who would make the first move. Lucario knew that Scyther was a mighty warrior, but he was tired, worn out and injured. He was uncertain how much longer he could fight.

The moman's eye twitched and Scyther was on the move. Knowing he would close the distance, she pressed another button and both whips hardened into swords. "You want to play? Then let's play."

She raised a sword to block a swipe that would have taken her head off, then swung the other to hit hit Scyther in his stomach but he had already gone. She...smiled? One of her swords transformed back into a whip.

"Come on big boy." she taunted, know that Scythers always accept a challenge.

He shot her a venomous glare. "With pleasure." he rushed her again, looking to take her left leg off at the knee. She block and with a quick swing of her wrist, ensnared Scyther with her whip.

"AAAHHHHH!" Scyther cried in agony, as electricity coursed through his body.

"Come now Scyther," she said, walking to speak face to face with him. "there's no need to continue this pointless little game." with her sword hand, she caressed the ridges on his head, almost...seductively. "Just give in my dear and the pain shall end."

Scyther glared into her eyes. "How's this for giving in bitch." he slammed his head forward, headbutting her and breaking her nose.

She stumbled back, howling in pain and Scyther used the distraction to free himself. He rushed forward, aiming for her heart 'if she even has one' but his scyth was blocked by her sword but he still managed to land a hit, dragging his scyth across her chest, from her left shoulder to her right hip.

She cried out in agony and rage. "For that," she said, seething in anger. "you shall die." before Scyther could react she wrapped him with first one whip, then another. She turned the power to maximum and Scyther roared with pain. "Now you die you insolent bug!" she yelled in twisted glee.

Lucario could see tears falling from Scyther's eyes as he realized he was going to die. _That's it._ He thought to himself, as he rushed in with a jump kick, hitting her square in her righ side, right next to the gash Scyther left. She flew to her side, trying to rise but couldn't.

"Lu...Lucario?" Scyther said, barely breathing as Lucario tore the whips off quickly.

"Yes Scyther, I am here." Lucario looked around, Scyther was weak and barely holding on to life. "My brothers, stand strong! I promise I shall return and free you all!" he hefted Scyther, who was unconcious, over his shoulder and ran out of the tent.

He gave a loud whistle as he ran and Riolu was by his side in minutes. "Daddy what happened?" he asked once he saw Scyther.

"No time, we have to get to the Chanseys." he stopped as they jumped into the trees. "Scyther is dying, I cant go as fast as normal carrying him. You must go ahead and warn them I am coming."

"I will daddy." he looked at Scyther. "Hold on Scyther, I know you can make it. With that he was off.

Lucario ran in silence, trying to double his pace. _Scyther will die if I don't get there soon._ He silently prayed to Arceus. _Please mighty one, grant me the speed to save this one's life._

As if in response he suddenly found a reserve of strength and used it to run twice as fast. Before he knew it he found himself among the Chanseys and Riolu, who looked at him and Scyther in horror.

"What happened?!" exclaimed the Chansey Matriarch, as she rushed forward.

"He was harmed by a group of humans called 'Team Rocket'. Lucario said as The Matriarch lead him to large trunk, where he gently laid him down. His breath was but a whisper, rattling as it came.

"I was scouting their camp with Riolu, when I came upon a tent with many cages with pokemon." he said as he started his tale. The Matriarch and the other Chanseys looked at him with horrified expressions.

"Matriarch," Riolu said, tears in his eyes "can you save him." he was pleading.

She clapped her hands and four Chanseys walked forward and postioned themselves around Syther. "My family and I shall do our best." she placed a hand on Scyther's head. "Scyther is strong but he took a severe beating. We shall know more tomorrow. Now the two of you should go home and spend time with your family."

Lucario nodded and sighed. "Come Riolu." and walked home.

"Daddy," Riolu said when they were half way home. "we need to plan an attack."

"Yes we do." Lucario agreed. "Spread the word, all who would defend their homes, rally our home and we shall drive those humans out."

"Will do daddy." and once again Riolu was off.

It was a long process, longer than Lucario would have liked, to organize everyone. It was 5 long days since the call went out, there were hundreds of Pokemon that responded.

Lucario stood on the top of the sprie that extended from his cave, overlooking the group before him. "Everyone!" he yelled and almost instantly the group quieted. "The day has finally come my brothers! The day to protect our homes! Our families!" he looked and realized he had them captivated.

"Today we fight for our homes!" he paused for effect. "Our families! If we fail, our children and their children will never know freedom!" he took a breath. "Today we fight to show these humans that we will fight tooth and nail to protect our hames and our families!" the crowd nodded and some even roard.

He took a deep breath, "Now tell me my brothers!" he exclaimed. "ARE YOU WITH ME!"

The entire assembley erupted into cheers and roars of approval and affirmations. "Now we march!" he leapt down, Riolu at his side. He was reluctant to allow him to take part but this was his fight as much as Lucario's. He stopped as he saw Scyther emerge from the shadows.

"Lucario," his voice was weak but it was stronger than before. "I wish I could go with you." he sighed. "But in my condition, I'd be no use to you. I have one request for you." he gave Lucario a steely look. "Give them hell."

"I will, I promise." he looked at Riolu. "Go with the...army. Don't attack until I show up, there's something I need to do."

Riolu nodded, already knowing what he was going to do. "Give him my love as well."

He gave a smile as his son ran off. He walked into his cave, to where Alex lay, Chansey standing beside him. "Please, give me a moment." he asked and she nodded, walking a few feet away.

"Alex," he said, kneeling beside him and ran a paw through his hair. "I don't know if you can hear me but I am marching into a battle. I might not make it back, I'm getting old and each battle gets harder for me." he took a hand in his paw. "If I don't make it back...just know that I love you" a tear escaped his right eye, dropping onto Alex's lips. His hand twitched for a moment.

Lucario smiled, Alex will beat this. He had to survive, to see Alex awaken from his slumber. To see his emerald eyes again.

"Lucario," Chansey said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "they're waiting for you."

He planted a kiss on Alex's lips before standing and turning to face Chansey. "Right, I need to get going." he walked slowly, looking back at Alex.

Lucario stood behind a tree, watching the camp before them. It was bustling with activity, there were many more humans than before. "Wait for my word, then carry out your tasks." they all nodded.

Lucario watched wearily, waiting for the right moment. There was a large truck parked near the outter cluster of tents. The perfect target for him, it had gas, if he hit it with an Aura Sphere the resulting explosion would could cause chaos.

"Now!" he roared, as he lauched his attack at the truck. Simultaniously he saw a barrage of Poison Stings and multiple other attack streak towards the camp. He flinched at the explosion the truck caused, far bigger than he expected.

He and Riolu charged. The humans threw out pokeballs, sending out their own pokemon, there were hundreds as well. Behind the first line of humans, Lucario saw dozens of caged pokemon, each had black collars on their necks with red lights glowing along them.

He was distracted when a firey explosion happened right in front of him. He barely avoided most of it but still got scorched. "What the hell?" he said out loud.

He saw his attacker, a Typhlosion. "A steel type? Ha easy pickings!" he gloated.

He hated admitting it but he was at a slight disadvantage, steel is weak against fire. "Daddy?" Riolu asked.

"Go!" he yelled. "Free the imprioned pokemon!" he took his ready stance. He taunted the pokemon and he charged with a Flame Wheel.

Lucario nimbley jump over Typhlosion as he sped past. He looked slightly impressed when he turned to face Lucario again. "Well, well," he said with a laugh. "it would appear that I under estimated your speed."

Lucario gave a smile. "So it would seem, brother."

Typhlosion narrowed his eyes. "You are not my brother." he stated flatly.

Lucario frowned. "We are both pokemon, cant you see that?" he guesture at them both. "All pokemon are bretheren to one another. Please," he pleaded but was cut off as he used Flamethrower. "Typhlosion I don't want to fight you." he pleaded again, taking a simpler, less aggressive stance.

Typhlosion growled, confused at what he was saying. "I...I don't know what to think." he admitted. "I...I've always done as my master orders."

"Please." Lucario said, dropping his stance completely, as Typhlosion fell to the ground on his paws and knees, struggling with his confusion. "Surely you've seen what these humans have done, to both pokemon and other humans."

"Y-yes I...I...have." he said, tears starting to flow. "I...I've s-seen horrible things...things that only happened because I blindly followed the orders of my _master_ he said the word with hate.

Lucario knelt and placed his paws on the vulnerable pokemon's shoulders. "You don't have to be a pawn any more my brother." he gave a gentle squeeze and Typhlosion looked up into his eyes. "You wouldn't have to experience such horrors anymore." Typhlosion's tears now flowed freely and Lucario embraced him in a gentle hug. "You could be your own master, you could live your own life." he patted his back. "You could free yourself of the pokemon you are now, become the one you want."

Typhlosion leaned back and again looked into Lucario's eyes. "I can." he said, standing. "I will." he turned. "I AM!" he roared fiercely. "I AM FREE!" he roared again. He looked back at Lucario, a calm smile upon his face. "Come...brother. Let's your...our home together."

Lucario smiled and again patted him on his back. "Yes brother, lets." they charged towards the cages, where Riolu was smashing the lock off as many cages as he could. Typhlosion cleared the way, utilizing every attack in his arsenal to clear their path.

When they reached the cages they went to work, Lucario tearing locks and Typhlosion melting them. "Activate the Neural Transmitter." a voice said. Looking over they saw a Team Rocket member unconcious on the ground, a communicator on his arm.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Lucario said, dread filling his voice. He jumped a little when he heard the caged pokemon thrashing and yelped as he avoided an Iron Tail from a Kangaskhan who's lock he just broke.

"What the hell!?" Lucario exclaim, avoiding yet another Iron Tail. "Kangaskhan! What are you doing!?" Lucario jumped again and again, avoiding each attack. "I'm your friend remember!?"

"Daddy!" Riolu exclaimed.

"Riolu! You need to find the source of this madness, you must find and destroy this 'Neural Transmitter' hurry my son," he avoided yet another attack. "Go my son! It's up to you! I know you can do it!" he smiled when Riolu nodded, though reluctantly.

"I shall go with him." Typhlosion said, sticking his head through Riolu's legs and lifting him onto his back. When Lucario nodded his approval Typhlosion ran into the camp, Riolu riding bareback and chuckling along the way.

"So," Typhlosion said as they continued to run through the camp. "what exactly are we looking for?" he asked, coming to a stop as he looked around. "What does this 'Neural Transmitter' even look like?"

"I'm not sure." he admitted, he was about to say more when he heard voices. "Come on." he said, hiding outside the tent he heard them coming from.

"I want a status up date, now." said a smooth, deep yet harsh voice. Peering around the flap he could see a scrawny man talking to another man on a screen. He couldn't see the screen man, his features shrouded in shadows but the scrawny man wore a white long coat, in fact all his clothes were white. He wore a large pair of glasses and a fearful look upon his face.

"Y-yes, Giovanni." he said, with fear vibrating through his voice. "The Neural Transmitter is opperating beyond our initial expectations." he pressed a few buttons on a console. "I am sending you the readings now boss."

"Hmm." said the man on the screen, Giovanni apparently. "Very impressive Simmons." he said, to the scrawny man named Simmons. "Tell me," he laced his hands together. "what of the attack on the camp?" he asked, as if it was a casual conversation. "How severe is it and who is leading it?"

"The attack could go either way at this point. We have a slight advantage though," he quickly added, when Giovanni started to growl. "we managed to get collars on 25% of the pokemon we captured. We may have them out numbered but they appear far more organized than we thought possible." he stopped for a breath. "As for who's leading it, the Lucario that was in the initial reports would seem to be their leader."

"This is interesting, though it makes sence, it is well known that Lucario's are extremely intelligent. It stands to reason that it's the one responsible for organizing them," Giovanni admitted. "The boy who can speak with pokemon, any sign of him?"

Simmons shook his head. "None sir, we can only speculate that he succomed to Ekans' venom."

"Hmm, what a pity." Giovanni shrugged indifferently. "Very well than. Get the Neural tranmitter out of there. Now Simmons."

"What of the test subjects?" he asked, sounding excited to be leaving.

"Leave them, we have all the data we need." he laughed. "This plan is far from over though. We shall return once the Fortress is completed." he leaned back, seeming satisfied. "Then noone, not even a pathetic ragtag army of pokemon, will be able to stop us."

"Very good sir." he bowed respectfully. "I shall ready the men and..."

"Leave them!" he roared. "My only concern is that my Nueral Transmitter be returned safe and sound." he slammed a fist on the desk. "Am I perfectly clear Simmons?"

"Yes sir Giovanni." he replied.

The screen went blank and Typhlosion charged in roaring, tackling the man to the ground and pinning him, his teeth mere centimeters from his throat.

He screamed with fear. "Please don't hurt me!" he pleaded.

Still on Typhlosion's back, Riolu looked around the tent and noticed a screen with a strange machine on it. "That has to be it." he said.

He jumped down, landing next to Simmons' head and pointed to the screen. "No I wont tell you!" he said, though the fear in his voice was thick.

Riolu sighed and shook his head with regret. "Typhlosion, see if you can 'convince' him to come around." hoping that if they make is seem that they'll kill him, he'll talk.

Typhlosion growled happily. He sniffed Simmons' face touching it with his nose, causing the scrawny man to yelp fearfully. "Such a weak little human." he said, looking at Riolu. He saw Simmons' eyes go wide with fear, probably thinking they were trying to figure out how best to kill him. He started to lick around the man's face, making him shriek with fear. _He'll crack soon._ Typhlosion laughed to himself. He ran his tounge around Simmons' throat, ever so roughly.

Simmons still held his mouth shut, though Typhlosion could smell his fear, he knew he was going to crack soon. Just a little more and he'll talk. He continued licking Simmons' throat, taking his time, he found that he was strangely...enjoying it.

_The human smells enticing and even tastes quite delicious. _Typhlosion thought to himself.

"Typhlosion." He was snapped out of his thoughts by Riolu. "Give him a little more...reason."

He smirked, now to see the fruits of his labor. He licked Simmons' throat one last time before pulling his head back and tilting it to the side. Lowering his head, he opened his maw and placed it around his throat. For dramatic effect, he paused before giving it a hard squeeze, hard enough to draw some blood but not enough to tear his throat.

"Alright! Alright!" he shrieked. "I'll tell you where it is just don't eat me!" he pleaded.

Typholsion glanced at Riolu, who wore a satisfied smile. "Release him."

"Alright." Typhlosion acknowledged, pulling his mouth away from Simmons' throat, though for effect he sniffed his way down the man's body, stopping at his crotch and gave him a dark yet slightly seductive look.

"Come on Typhlosion!" Riolu said, sounding irritated, although he wasn't. "There's no time for that right now!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." he grabbed the man by his shirt with his mouth and pulled him to his feet, licking his chest as he did so, making Simmons' shudder.

They pulled him outside where he finally talked. "The transmitter is in the clearing just past the last tent." as they walked away, he called to them. "Good luck you two!" he waved and added. "I'm leaving Team Rocket, hopefully if and when we meet again, it'll be under better circumstance's."

"Hopefully." Typhlosion said, as Riolu climbed on his back. He ran towards the back of the encampment. "Here it is." he said, once they saw it. It was a pylon, maybe 5 ft tall, with 4 smaller pylon's around it.

"Well," Riolu said, hopping off Typhlosion's back. "let's get this over with." he was almost there when a massive steel tail crushed the ground before him.

"Oh, I don't think so runt." said a hard steely voice. He turned to see a Steelix staring them down.

"Move it Steelix, we don't want to fight you." Riolu said irritabley, tired of all these damn delays.

"Oh little runt, I would but...I ain't gonna." he laughed menacingly.

"You don't have to do this Steelix." Typhlosion said, stepping forward. "You don't have to follow your master blindly." he guestured to himself. "I changed, you can to."

Steelix chuckled. "You think I only do what I do because of my master?" he continued laughing. "You are so mistaken. I do what I do because I enjoy doing it." he stopped and glared at them. "Last chance you two, walk away now."

"I'll handle this." Typhlosion said, as he stepped foreward but Riolu stopped him.

"No," he said, irritabley. "I'll deal with this idiot." he stepped forward. "I need an outlet before I go crazy."

Steelix smirked. "Brave, stupid but brave." he rushed Riolu, going for a Headbut but Riolu jumped and ran along his back, before hitting him with a Force Palm.

Steelix growled angrily. "Lucky hit runt." he swung his tail towards him but again Riolu dodged him.

_If he calls me runt one more fucking time, I'm going to beat him into scrap metal._ He thought to himself.

Steelix roared in frustration. "It's time to end this little game runt." and charged him.

"DON'T CALL ME RUNT!" Riolu charged him, sliding beneath Steelix's head and catching him under his chin with full powered force punch, cracking the steel and making him rear up and sway in pain. He charged an Aura Sphere and sent it flying towards the transmitter, where it hit full force.

"You are so done for!" Riolu yelled, hopping from one steely part to another and landed a full on Force Palm on top of his head, where he continued to pummel him furiously. Steelix's skull fractured more and more but he didn't give a single fuck, this day was far more stressful then he could handle.

"Riolu!" Typhlosion roared. "He's had enough! Stop this!" he ignored him. "What will your father and Alex say!"

He stopped mid punch. _He's right, this is too much._ Steelix fell forward and Riolu jumped, landing further down Steelix's body. "I...I feel weird..." he said and the light of evolution overcame him.

He felt his body changing, becoming bigger. He was excited, he'd been waiting for this day for so long. _This day just got better._ He thought to himself, until the transmitter exploded violently. He turned his head to his right, trying to sheild himself but before he could, the flames washed over the entire left side of his face and he blacked out.

Alex awoke, screaming and holding the left side of his face, it felt as if a Charizard blasted him with a Flamethrower. His awakening was so sudden and violent that Chansey fell over in shock.

"A-alex!" she exclaimed, rushing towards him. "Alex, you're awake! What's wrong!?" she asked, worry clear in her voice.

"My face!" he yelled. "My face felt like it was on fire." it recceded after a moment. He was gasping for breath, then he felt a wave of weakness hit him at the same time as a blast of pain from his side.

"Here, eat this Alex, it'll help." she handed him a sitrus berry which he took and ate thankfully.

"Where is everyone?" he asked, once he noticed that neither Lucario or Riolu were there.

She looked hesitant but told him about everything that had happened while he was comatose. She held him back when he tried to take off after him. "Absolutely not Alex! You need to recover before you fight again."

"But they need me!" he tried to get through and stopped as his side erupted into mind numbing pain. He yelped and cried out as it washed over him, blocking out every other thought.

"Here, eat another one." Chansey said, helping him up and handing him another sitrus berry.

He ate another and within seconds the pain recceded. "If I cant go, then at least help me outside. She looked reluctant. "Look, I've been immobile for days! My entire body is painfully stiff! Now please just do this for me!"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Alright, lean on me." she said, walking over and supported him.

As they walked, Alex grunted occasionally, his legs sore and stiff from being still for so long. "Dear Arceus, it feels like I haven't moved in a week!"

"Actually I think that'd be accurate." she said, walking a pace that would be comfortable for him.

"Seriously?" he asked incredulously. "A week?"

"Somewhere around there yes." she said, as they finally got outside.

Alex took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. He felt a little rejuvinated. "It's so bright and I can barely see."

"You haven't used your eyes in days." she said apollogetically. "It may have harmed your sight, but there's a chance that it'll return to normal in time."

"I need to sit." he said, his knees growing too painful. As he sat on a small boulder and relaxed. He emerced himself in the flow of aura, welcoming the calm it brought him.

He could see and sence everything and everyone around him. He became excited when he felt the familiar aura of his family approaching. Them and many others as well.

Chansey handed him another berry when he sat up abruptly and girmaced as pain hit him again. "They're coming back." he said, watching the trees.

Sure enough a few minutes later Lucario emerged from the woods, followed by a Typhlosion who carried...another Lucario? "What the?" he said.

His Lucario lifted his head and ran towards him when he saw him. "You're awake." he said, his voice choking. "I knew you'd make it. I love you."

Alex smiled. "I love you to." he said, as weakness hit him again. "Where's Riolu?" he asked.

Lucario's smile dimmed. "That is Riolu." he guestured towards the Lucario that Typhlosion carried upon his back.

"He evolved!" Alex smiled, happy for his brother. "What's wrong with..." he paled as Typhlosion walked past and he saw his face. The entire left side was, irreperabley burned. It was going to scar him for the rest of his life.

"Brother," he said, when Typhlosion stopped before him. He placed a hand on top of his brother's head, gently cradling his head like a mother would. With his other, he held the bottom of his head. "brother, can you hear me?"

His eyes fluttered beneath his eye lids, before they slowly opened. "Alex?" he voice was weak, tired. "You're finally wake..." he smiled weakly.

He looked into his brother's eyes. He could see the joy in Alex having woken. "Your eye." Alex said with dissmay. His left eye was done for, burned over from his burn, the burn would heal but Alex was certain he'd never see through that eye again.

He smiled. "It's fine Alex." he sighed. "I'm exhausted. It's been a very long day."

That's when Alex noticed the sky getting dark. "I bet it has. Go get some rest." he smiled.

"Good idea, I'll see you in the morning. Dad and you have some catching up to do." Typhlosion walked into the cave, still carrying his brother.

"Everyone, please listen." Lucario spoke to the congregation behind him. "We have won today! Now everyone get home and rest, know this, today would have been lost if not for every single one of you."

Alex sat on a larger boulder, big enough for two. He sat patiently as they all congradulated each other. It took a while but eventually everyone left for home and Lucario sat behind him wrapping his arms around his waist, careful not to hurt him with the spike on his chest.

They sat in silence for a long time, simply enjoying having each other back. "I missed you Alex" Lucario finally said, licking the side of his cheek.

"I'd like to say the same but I have no memory after falling asleep in your arms." he sighed. "But that was the best." he smiled.

They both sagged, tired and weak. "Come on love." Lucario stood and picked Alex up, carrying him in his arms. "We can catch up later." he walked into their home and saw the new Lucario asleep on the stone slab that Alex had been on. Typhlosion was curled up on the floor next to it.

They laid along a wall not far from them. Alex gave a questioning look at Typhlosion. "I'll explain tomorrow." he wrapped an arm around Alex and soon they both drifted off to sleep, smiling as they were together at last.


End file.
